Eevee high school tale
by cresellia
Summary: Eevee was a normal pokemon who went to a high school and had friends. She was not a popular like espeon, a school mate, and had a crush on umbereon. But as her life continues, she encounters legendary pokemon along and manages her social life.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. I'm Cresellia. This is my first Pokemon fan fiction. I have dedicated it to all Eevee fans. The story includes all eeveelutions in it.

Just so you know, the story is more like a modern human life. There is a high school, and pokemon attend it. They have different classes such as fire class for fire pokemon and water class for water ones. The story may not sound like as if pokemon live in forests and are away from humans and living in much the same ways as real animals. It more like they live in the human world, in much as the same way as humans.

The story does not have any human cast in it!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any songs I might mention.

_**Here is a short description of what the story is about:**_

Eevee was normal pokemon who lived in a den in the forest. She went to a school called blastoise's pokemon academy. The school was a huge building with many classes. They had a lava pit where fire pokemon attended classes, a huge lake for water pokemon classes, a peaceful garden for physics classes and so on for other types. Eevee had two best friends called Ralts and Luxio. They were her closest friends but she didn't have many friends because she was not popular. She had a crush on Umbereon, a popular soccer player on the team but he had someone else in mind.

**Chapter one!**

Eevee was getting ready for her school. She was in her den, stuffing up her homework in her baby pink colored bag round her neck. "It's another day, Eevee! Let's make a great new day", she told herself. She was as cheerful as she was every day. She tried to be cheerful, hoping it was gonna be the best day ever. Eevee put on her red bow on right ear and took a bite of the Oran berry she ran on her table. After finishing the berry, she quickly got out of the den and hurriedly ran to her school

Eevee got to the school. She entered the grounds where lots of pokemon were walking, playing or just talking. She had entered the school and was walking past the trees in its lawn when the whole school hushed. Everyone's eyes swept on to the main door.

Who do you think was entering? The most popular pokemon of the school was entering. "She looks as gorgeous as ever", a pokemon whispered to another. "Why shouldn't she? She is the most popular and the most beautiful pokemon of all", replied another pokemon. This was a very beautiful Espeon. She had purple-pink fur and a bright red gem on her forehead. Her eyes were as shinning with beauty and she had a ruby necklace round her neck. She walked gracefully into the school, her eyes closed as all the guy pokemon looked at her as if they wished she would walk up to them and say, "Would they like to go on a date?" But this wasn't always so. She was popular and always aimed for the cool pokemon. She had no feelings for non-popular pokemon.

Eevee was frustrated to see this. Why? Not because Espeon was popular and would completely ignore her like she did to other pokemon of her status, but because Espeon was one of the evolutions that she could have turned into. Only, she didn't had luxury or comfort in her life. And it only happen if she evolved during the day with lots of love and ease in life. This was pretty much difficult.

Another reason was that her crush, Umbereon also had a crush on Espeon. Umbereon was popular pokemon too. He was the captain of the academy's soccer team. Espeon always ignored him. This was only to show him she was more popular than him although he was just as popular among male pokemon as much as she was in the female.

This was the first chapter. Legendary pokemon will be appearing and other evolutions are also a part of it. Hope you like it and if its popular enough, I'll write more of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Espeon walked into the school. Eevee's best friend, Ralts joined her by the tree. "Hi Eevee, looking cute as always!" said her friend, Ralts. Ralts was a young girl pokemon who was just as unpopular as Eevee herself.

"What's up Eevee?" Luxio called out and joined them too. Luxio was a nice and sweet male pokemon who was not completely popular but had a good reputation in school, maybe because he was evolved from Shinx. "Nothing much, Luxio!" replied Eevee. "Did you see that Espeon today?" "Yeah, she walked like she is the queen", replied Luxio. "Umbereon has his eyes fixed on her! He doesn't even notice me" Eevee complained. "Don't pay attention to her." Ralts assured. "If you could evolve, you'll be popular too!" "I know and that's a problem!" Eevee said. "Why? Haven't you been attending fire classes?" Luxio questioned, as the trio entered the school, walked across the corridor where the lockers were.

"Well, Luxio I have." Eevee answered, opening her locker to take out her fire tactics book. "Then you'll evolve into a Flareon soon. You just got to reach the right level!" Luxio told her. "That's the problem. You see, I'm timid and I get scared of fire at times. Most of the class members are born fire pokemon so they have no trouble with it."

"Well you gotta work hard if you ever wish to evolve!" Ralts said. "Speaking of evolutions, I started a small battle exercise with my neighboring Blossoms to evolve quicker. They agreed to help me with this thing." "That's good for you!" Eevee said.

"I better get to electric classes. I have to learn to use the move "Spark" properly and then there is a pop battle quiz where I have to battle. See you guys at lunch in cafeteria!" Luxio said. He waved them goodbye and went off to his class.

"You should be going too. You'll get late for your fire class." Ralts reminded Eevee who was looking at Umbereon, walking just behind Luxio to the dark classes. She snapped out of her daze, and quickly ran to the fire classes at the fire pit. Ralts went off to her Grass classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the lunch time…**

Luxio, Ralts and Eevee were sitting together at a table in the school cafeteria, enjoying their food. Eevee was looking at Umbereon who was sitting with a bunch of popular pokemon, talking about their crushes.

"Eevee, stop looking at him!" Ralts told her. "I can't help it. I'm in love with him, and all he can talk about is Espeon." Eevee replied. They spend some time at the café and then went back to classes. They went for battle classes, the class where they learn about making potions, and healing burn, poison or paralyzed statuses. Multiple types of pokemon attended this class.

**The school's over…**

Luxio, Ralts and Eevee were walking in the corridor of the lockers. "Eevee, your crush has already left for home." Luxio teased. "Speaking of crushes, I see your crush in the corner", Eevee teased back. Luxio looked across the corridor and found his love of life, Flareon, stuffing up some books in her back from her locker. Luxio felt his cheek redden as he looked at the cute and pretty Flareon, standing at her locker.

"There, he is blushing!" Ralts pointed out! She and Eevee enjoyed a short giggle while Luxio stared at Flareon. "If you like her, just talk to her!" Eevee said. "What? Talk! No!" Luxio replied, hastily."Luxio, you don't know Flareon. She is nice, sweet and a good friend of mine!" Eevee told him. "She and I attend fire classes together. She has no boyfriend! You can ask her out." "What if she likes somebody else?" Luxio questioned. "Well, I never thought of that." Eevee answered. "But it wouldn't hurt to ask her out." Ralts said. Luxio said no more. The trio walked out of school and went their separate ways to their own homes.

Eevee went inside her den and took out her homework. After she was done with her homework, she went outside to play around in the forest. It was evening time. Eevee was just roaming around when she stumbled upon Growlithe, a fellow classmate of hers.

"Hi, Eevee!" Growlithe greeted her. "Oh, Hi Growlithe", she replied. "How are you?" "Oh, I'm good." Growlithe replied. "Wanna go for a walk together?" "Sure!" Eevee replied.

"Hey, you know Espeon right?" Eevee asked". "Of course I do! Who wouldn't?" Growlithe said. "But I don't even care about her." "Why?" Eevee asked her. "Well, she is popular and thinks she is best girl pokemon in school. I gotta admit, she is gorgeous but sometimes, she can be rude. Well, not everyone is popular, but that doesn't mean you can be rude to those who are not of your status!" Growlithe said. "I couldn't agree more!" Eevee nodded. "Espeon is just showing attitude to Umbereon. She doesn't like him!" Growlithe added. "Really?" Eevee asked. "Yes", Growlithe answered. "She really has a crush on Joleteon, Umbereon's brother." "Oh, you mean Joleteon, who is said to be the hottest guy pokemon in school?" Eevee asked. "Yes, that's the one!" Growlithe nodded."How come you know?" Eevee asked him, eagerly. "Well, I overheard her talking with her popular friend, Glameow about this!" Growlithe said. The continued walk until Eevee reached her den again and then she waved goodbye to Growlithe.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me tell you a little about Joleteon. Joleteon and Umbereon were actually twins back when they were Eevees. Only, one got hit by a lightening and woke up as a Joleteon whereas the other evolved during the night, and therefore became and Umbereon.

Eevee sat on her bed at night, thinking to herself. "Nobody likes anybody exactly right!" She thought. "I mean, I like Umbereon, he likes Espeon. But Espeon likes Joleteon, and his crush unknown. Luxio like Flareon but Flareon is just not interested in anyone. Somebody has to confess!"

She then fell asleep thinking about this. She dreamt that Umbereon asked her out to dinner at the best restaurant. He were just about to say the "L" word when she woke up by chirping Chatot outside. "OH MY GOSH! I'm gonna be late!" Eevee screamed as she looked at her watch and got out of bed. She quickly stuffed up her homework into her backpack and put on her red bow on the right ear. Then she quickly grabbed an oran berry from the berry basket and ran outside of her house.

She was running to school when she stumbled upon Arcanine, her fire class teacher. "Well, hello there! What's the rush", Master Arcanine questioned his student. "Master, we're late, its nine AM and we're late for school!" Eevee answered in panic. "What! Nine AM! Why dear, it's only 6 AM in the morning!" Master Arcanine answered, showing her a watch! "If it's six AM, I'm earlier than usual! Wait a minute! I must have looked at my watch upside down! Upside down of 6 are 9!" Eevee exclaimed! "Well, since you are already early, I could give you ride to school!" Master Arcanine said. "Really?" Eevee asked, surprised by the offer. "Yes, you are my student after all! Get on my back and I'll take you there to school!" Master Arcanine said.

Eevee got on to his back, and slowly munching on to her oran berry. She had picked up two by mistake and she offered the other one to her teacher. Arcanine was sure fast at running. He dropped her a little distance away from school. Why? It would be embarrassing for a teacher to let a student ride his back and Eevee would become the laughing stock of the school is somebody saw her riding a teacher.

* * *

**Hope you guys review if you are enjoying this high school tale. Don't worry. Lengendary pokemon will play a vital role in this eevee's life and the remaining evolutions will be appearing too.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eevee entered the school but not many students had arrived. Umbreon had arrived. She moved her eyes to the tree where Swallow and Staravia stood, taking about their flying classes. She then saw Zigzagoon and Nuzleaf in a corner, taking about the yesterdays soccer match. Then she looked at Umbreon sitting in a corner with his teammate of the soccer team, Vaporeon, talking about strategies. Ralts and Luxio hadn't arrived yet. She thought weather she should approach Umbreon or not. When Vaporeon left, she went up to him.

"Hi" Eevee said, nervously. "Hello!" Umbreon relied, giving her a sweet smile. To tell you honestly, he was popular but not an ignorant one like Espeon. He was kind to everyone. "I heard you have soccer match with another school's team today."Evee said. "Yes. You are coming to watch?" Umbreon questioned. "Yes!" Eevee said. Luxio had already got tickets for the match. "Great! It feels good to know when you have someone cheering for you!" Umbreon said, brightening! "Hey, Umbreon, get over here! We got a great strategy for scoring in the match!" Vaporeon called out. "I gotta go. See you around, Eevee! Nice knowing you!" Umbreon said, as he ran to his team mates.

Eevee couldn't help blushing! She had just talked with Umbreon and he said it was nice to meet her! She felt like he may have some interest in her after all. A few minutes later, Luxio and Ralts joined her! Eevee seemed dreamy.

"Eevee" Ralts called. Eevee turned around but what she saw. Ralts looked different. Her green hair had now taken shoulder length with two red ears popping out. Her dress was looking more like a ballet tutu. "Ralts, what happened to you?" Eevee asked, surprised. "I evolved. I am a Kirlia now!" Kirlia told her excitedly. Luxio seemed happy for her. "That's great! I guess the battling thing with your neighbors paid off!" Eevee said, congratulating her! "What's wrong with you today, Eevee?" Luxio asked. "You guys wouldn't believe it!' Eevee said! "I talked to Umbreon. He is so nice and he didn't even try to ignore me like any cool pokemon would! He said it's nice knowing me! This is so cool!" "Good for you Eevee." Luxio said. "Now I got something I want you to do!"

"What would that be?" Eevee asked, as they entered the school corridor and walked to their own lockers. "You know, Flareon and you attend the same classes, the fire class right?" Luxio said. "Yes" Eevee answered. "I want you to ask her if she likes somebody!" Luxio told her. Eevee gave him a terrified look. "Me and ask her about her crush?" Eevee said, astounded. "No way, I never talk to Flareon about stuff like that." "Please, Eevee!" "No" Eevee replied. Luxio asked. He kept on saying and finally, Eevee agreed.

**In fire classes….**

Eevee entered the class and joined up her class mates. Master Arcanine entered the class. "Good morning class!" Master Arcanine greeted. "Good morning sir" The classes greeted back. "Today, we'll be practicing defenses and offenses with fire." Master Arcanine instructed. "I already divided you all into groups of two pokemon each. Battle each other at different spots. Try to dodge and maintain a good offense against your opponent." "Yes sir", the pokemon replied, excited about the battles. But just then, Noctowl, the school's messenger came flying over and dropped a note for Master Arcanine. It said: Sir Arcanine, report to the office!" Master Arcanine told the class to continue without him and he'll be back in a few minutes.

This gave a chance for Eevee to talk to Flareon without the teacher noticing. Eevee was in luck too. Flareon and she were on the same group of battling each other. This was a lucky stroke because she could talk while she battles.

"Hey Eevee, that's a nice bow!" Flareon said, attacking. "You think so?" replied Eevee, dodging the flame thrower. "Yeah, you look great in it!" Flareon complimented again.

They continued battling. A few minutes later, they decided to take a break. Master Arcanine still hadn't returned. Eevee managed to bring herself to ask whether Flareon liked somebody.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I am trying my best to avoid them. Hope you guys like this fanfiction and do review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Flareon?" Eevee said, nervously. "Yes" Flareon replied. "Do you actually like somebody here in school?" Eevee asked. "Hmmm. Well not yet." Flareon answered. "Nobody seems to like me that is what I think. If somebody would ask me out, then maybe I could develop an interest in him." "Oh, I see. Would you go out with somebody?" Eevee questioned again. "Yes. But the guy pokemon has got to be nice. I don't like guys who are just pretending to be nice in front of me. It doesn't even matter if he is cool or not!" Flareon said. "We should probably get back to battling." Eevee suggested. "Master Arcanine will be back!"

They got back to battling quiz. Master Arcanine came back in class and started teaching some fire moves. The class was soon over and the break time began.

Eevee join Kirlia and Luxio at a lunch table in the school cafeteria. "So, Eevee, did you talk to Flareon about it?" Luxio asked. "Yes" Evee replied. "It seems that she doesn't like anyone yet. She says that nobody has ever asked her out. And what's more, she doesn't care if the guy is popular or not, she only wants someone who is nice!" "Luxio has it all" Kirlia said, slightly pushing him with her elbow. "And guess what, I got accepted for the ballerina class! I am in the school ballerinas now!" Kirlia said, proudly. "I guess all of us our becoming more popular except me" Eevee said. Luxio passed a concerned look to Kirlia. "Hey, that's not it." Kirlia told her. "I mean, you must be close to evolution. You have been training a lot." "I guess so!" Eevee said, smiling.

The returned to their own classes and then they met in the battle classes. They learnt about the rare candy in that class. Battle classes were usually very small.

In the evening, Eevee, Luxio and Kirlia went to see Umbereon's soccer match. Umbereon and his team lost the match. Eevee decided to meet him after the match was over. Kirlia had left early before the match ended because she had to practice Ballet. Luxio walked back home when the match was over.

Umbereon was actually roaming around the stadium corridor looking for Espeon. He thought maybe she had come to see the match. But Espeon was not the one who was interested in soccer. Instead, Umbereon met up with Eevee!

"Hi" Eevee greeted nervously. "Hey there" Umbereon replied. "Nice game." Eevee complimented. "Yeah, it was fun. But we lost." Umbereon replied her. "That's not it. I mean you guys played well." Eevee said. "Thanks" Umbereon said. "Could you excuse me? I got to go"

Eevee didn't know what was wrong with him. He just walked away and out of the stadium. Umbereon himself didn't know why or where he was going. He was too depressed. One, for losing the match and two, Espeon not there to cheer him up!

Eevee walked back to her own den. Half an hour passed. Then she heard as if somebody was walking outside. She stepped out of her den, and guess who she saw? Umbereon was still walking, unaware of his surroundings.

"Where's he going?" Eevee wondered to herself. "Maybe I should follow him." Eevee decided. He was quite the distance from her and she followed him wherever he was going.

**2 hours later…..**

Eevee had now followed Umbereon up the nearest mountain. They were pretty high up and it was snowing there. Does Umbereon live here? No, he didn't. He was too depressed to even bother where he was going. He just walked on.

Eevee had been following him all the time but he hadn't notice. Suddenly she noticed something that wasn't exactly right. Snow from the top of the mountain was falling. And Umbereon was in its path!

"WATCH OUT!" Eevee called out to Umbereon and ran towards him. Umbereon just had enough time to turn around to see Eevee. Then she just pushed him out of the way. Umbereon fell in a distance. When he got up a second later, he saw what had happened. Snow was falling and he could have gotten buried in it. But Eevee had pushed him out of the way and saved him, getting buried under the snow herself!

* * *

**I just want to make this clear that pokemon in this fan fiction don't have any idea about the evolutionary stones since they can only be used by human and are rarely found. And I've read it in a poke'dex entry that a Eevee evolves itself into different evolutions to survive in different conditions. For example, an eevee in this fanfiction got hit by a lightning bolt. He evolved to Jolteon to survive it otherwise he could have died. and pokemon do die since their is one place that looks like a graveyard in almost every region.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Umbreon did not waste a second to decide what he was going to do. He quickly ran to the snow where Eevee had been under and started digging at lightning speed.

30 minutes passed. He finally got to Eevee. But it wasn't the same. The brown fur with a creamy scarf had changed to a glossy blue! Two long bang-like ears were falling down the head and the two pointed blue ears on the head instead of brown. Eevee had herself evolved into Glaceon! Umbreon slowly rolled under her and picked her up on his back. Glaceon was still unconscious even though she had survived by evolving! He decided to climb down the mountain and take her to his den.

Umbreon had taken her to his warm den in the forest. He laid her down on a velvet cushion by the fire. He starred at her for a long time. "She is so beautiful now!" Umbreon thought. "What is this strange thing I feel. I think I am starting to like her now. but what about Espeon. No, she never liked me. She always ignores me. Eevee had been a good friend and now she is a beautiful Glaceon. She did save me. Maybe she likes me more than others, someone who likes me for me and not for popularity."

An hour later, Glaceon regained consciousness. She got up. "Where am I" she asked. "You're in my den." Umbreon assured her. "You saved me!" Glaceon exclaimed. "No, it was you who saved me. You were able to survive because you evolved but I wouldn't have survived. "Evolved!" Glaceon exclaimed. She thought she was still an Eevee. She looked at herself and figured out that she had evolved into a Glaceon!

"It's night now. You shouldn't go out or the Mightyena might attack you!" Umbreon said. "You can stay here a night and we'll go to school tomorrow."

Glaceon spent her night at Umbreon's place. She had very comfortable night and she slept well.

In the morning, when Glaceon got up, she found that Umbreon had already left for school He always went to school early to talk with his soccer team. Glaceon just got ready and walked to school.

When she entered the school, she stood by the tree and watched Espeon enter the school. Everyone was looking at her, everyone except Umbreon. He had no interest in her anymore. Espeon hadn't noticed that.

"You look gorgeous now Eevee!" a pokemon complimented. "Don't you mean Glaceon!" another pokemon corrected him. Glaceon was becoming popular because she was beautiful now and more and more pokemon began to take interest in her! Espeon had noticed this too.

A few minutes later, Kirlia entered with her friend. They didn't find Eevee anywhere. Glaceon rushed to them. "Hey guys!" She greeted. "Hello, are you a new student here?" Kirlia asked politely. "It's me, Eevee. I've evolved into a Glaceon!" Glaceon told them. "Wow Glaceon you look gorgeous!" her friends complimented. "But Luxio, you've evolved too!" Glaceon exclaimed. Indeed, Luxio had grown taller and had spike hairstyle on his head. Most of his body was now covered in black plate. He had evolved into a Luxray! "Yeah I evolved too!" Luxray told her. "I've been trying to evolve!" "That's great. We're become more and cooler now!" Kirlia said. Indeed they were gaining more and more attention now.

* * *

**Sorry, if there is any spelling mistake. Hope you guys would review!**


	8. Chapter 8

They all went into their own classes. Glaceon went into the office to switch her fire classes with ice classes. She couldn't now attend fire classes because she had evolved into Ice type pokemon!

In the lunch time…

Glaceon, Kirlia and Luxray were sitting together at a lunch table together. "Hey Luxray, somebody is waiting to be asked out for Saturday night!" Glaceon exclaimed, gesturing her paw to Flareon sitting alone at a table, eating lava cookies. "Maybe I will ask her out for Saturday. It is tomorrow. And I feel confident enough now!" Luxray said and with that, he got up and went to Flareon at her table. Kirlia and Glaceon watched in excitement.

"Do you mind?" Luxray asked, as he gestured his paw to the empty bench opposite to the one occupied by Flareon. "Not at all" Flareon said, requesting him to join her. Luxray sat down next her. "Lave cookie?" Flareon offered hers. "No. Thanks anyway" Luxray said. "You like to hang out alone along," he said. Flareon blushed. "It's because nobody ever asks me to join them", she told him. "Hang out with me sometimes then", he offered. He replied, nervously. "You're very nice!" "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Luxray finally asked her. "Yes, that would be nice!" Flareon said, blushing.

Kirlia and Glaceon could hardly control themselves. They wanted to squeal! Their best friend was going out with Flareon. "Hey, you know I have to move away right?" Glaceon told Kirlia. "Move away, where?" Kirlia asked. "Well, since I'm an ice pokemon, I'll have to find a den in the high mountains where it's snowy." Glaceon told her. "The classmate Froslass has offered me a den next door to hers!" "Good for you!" Kirlia said!

Glaceon got up to go read a poster in the corner. Kirlia was eating berries. Umbereon entered the cafeteria and walked slowly towards Glaceon. "Hello", he greeted. "OH, Umbereon, I didn't see you there!" Glaceon said, turning to face him. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked. "Yes, much better now!" Glaceon replied. "I'm glad to hear that!" Umbereon said, smiling. Glaceon smiled back. "Listen, are you free Saturday night?" Umbereon asked her. "Yes!" Glaceon replied. "Then wanna go out tomorrow night with me?" He asked. "It's a date!" Glaceon replied, excited. She almost burst from it. Her crush had asked her out! "See you tomorrow night then!" Umbereon smiled again and turned around to go outside the cafeteria.

Espeon had just entered the cafeteria and seen what happened. She and her popular female friend, Glameow walked towards her. "You're catching up on popularity" Espeon commented on Glaceon. "Thanks." Glaceon said. It was rare for Espeon to praise someone. "You wanna hang out with us?" Glameow offered her to become one-way coolest in the school. Glaceon gave a look to Luxray, talking to Flareon and Kirlia who was still eating. "No thank you!" She finally answered. "I'd rather hang out with true friends than people who only care about you as long as you are popular!" with that, Glaceon turned around went back to Kirlia.

"What was Espeon talking about?" Kirlia asked. "Yeah, what was she asking you?" Luxray said, joining them. Glaceon told them. They were surprised to know that she had chosen then over Espeon. Glaceon quickly spurn the topic by telling them about her date with Umbereon!

**In the battle classes…..**

All pokemon were not on their seats. They were standing were their own buddies and friends, talking. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. Glaceon gasped! "What's wrong?" Kirlia asked, concerned. "I was with Umbereon." Glaceon remarked. "That's why; I haven't done any preparations for the test on how to make potions!" "That's quite the situation. Miss Lopunny is sure to give that test today!" Kirlia said. After a few minutes of thinking. "Hey, Why not ask the most genius pokemon in class for a quick explanation!" Kirlia suggested. "That's great" Glaceon remarked. "Only, who is the most genius here?"

Glaceon looked across the classroom. In one corner, she found Nuzleaf, Starly and Zigzagoon gossiping. She looked to the other way and saw Swallow trying to balance a pencil onto his beak. She decided to pass on asking him. Then she moved her look to a desk. She saw Gabite and Grovyle on opposite side of the desk, playing King and Queen Cards. Then she moved her sight to the front most desk where sat a green, yellowish pokemon. This male pokemon had green leaf-like ears with a shade of very light yellow color on the body. His tail was also like a leaf in structure. Guess it yet? It was a Leafeon. He was the most brilliant in class. Brilliant in class, the whole school knew that she was good at studying. Leafeon sat in the front most seats, revising the process of potion making to revive some health of a pokemon.

* * *

**Sorry if there is any spelling mistake. Hope you liked this chapter. Do leave me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Leafeon! Why didn't I think of him before?" Glaceon said, excited to have found a solution. "Yes. He is genius. He'll help you!" Kirlia said. Glaceon approached Leafeon. "Hi, Leafeon!" Glaceon greeted. "Hello Glaceon." Leafeon greeted back. "Listen, could you help me? I need a quick review on all steps of potion making!" Glaceon asked her. "Sure!" Leafeon agreed. He quickly began to tell her all the steps of potion making while showing her pictures of the steps from her book.

While Glaceon was with Leafeon, Grovyle and Gabite gave a look to Kirlia. She was looking at Glaceon. Grovyle give a slight look to Gabite as if he meant to signal something to his friend. Gabite made his way to Kirlia!

"Hey there, beautiful!" Gabite said, the moment he reached her. "Hello Gabite. I didn't see you!" Kirlia said, smiling at the nice guy pokemon. "You are so pretty, you know?" he complimented. "Thank you!" Kirlia relied, shyly. She turned her head and blushed. "Would you like to hang out tomorrow night?" Gabite asked her out! Guess the whole trio was going out on a date! Yes. I can't think of anything better." Kirlia relied. She had accepted. Gabite walked back to Grovyle and Glaceon returned.

"Kirlia, you okay?" Glaceon asked, noticing that her friend seems to be lost completely in thoughts. "Yes, everything is magical!" Kirlia replied. Then she suddenly floated out of the thoughts. "Oh, that Gabite just asked me out!" Kirlia told Glaceon. "Wow! We all are going on dates!" Glaceon remarked.

Then suddenly, students heard the noise of running feat. "That must be Miss Lopunny!" Swallow exclaimed, the pencil flew high from his beak. All pokemon ran to their own seats. Miss Lopunny entered the class and gave the test to the students to finish.

**Schools over…**

Glaceon, Kirlia and Luxray were walking across the corridor, talking about their dates Saturday night. It was tomorrow after all. Luxray saw Flareon pass by. He smiled at her and she smiled back. All three exited the school and went in the main ground. Glaceon said goodbye to her friends.

Froslass Joined Glaceon. She was going to guide Glaceon to her new den. "You ready to see your new home?" Froslass asked. "You bet!" Glaceon replied. "I have to go home to my den first and help the Ponyta chariots to move my furniture up the snowy mountain." " I Guess we could go their first." Froslass said. It was Saturday next morning and Saturday and Sundays were always off from school.

They both went to Glaceon old den first. They helped with loading the stuff on to the chariots pulled by 6 Ponytas and conducted by Machoke. "Your furniture will arrive today in the evening at your new den!" Machoke informed them after Froslass had told him where he had to take the stuff. He left with the chariot in the direction of the mountain. "He's on his way!" Glaceon said. "But I've no idea how I'm gonna get to the mountain and climb back up every day on that mountain!" "Oh, not to worry!" Froslass assured her. "We have the Staraptors." "Staraptor, what are those?" Glaceon asked, confused.

"Staraptor flight is a service that is provided by the pokemon called Staraptor. They fly you up and down the mountain in less than 10 minutes!" Froslass exclaimed. "Fly! That sound fun!" Glaceon exclaimed, excited.

They took the Staraptor and arrived quickly at a igloo. It belonged to Froslass! "There's my home!" Froslass said, pointing to the igloo. "And that den there a few meters away to my home is yours!"

Glaceon had moved into a new home. Her stuff arrived in the evening. She set that all up. The home looked perfect. It looked much like her previous den, only chillier!

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far. Again, as usual, sorry for any spelling mistakes and leave a review. And yes, Leafeon is male. I changed it at the last moment so I doubt that there will be places where it is mentioned as a female.**


	10. Chapter 10

Glaceon met next Saturday morning at the Spinda café for a coffee. Kirlia, Luxray and Glaceon talked about where they were going for their dates. "Hey look! There's Leafeon!" Glaceon said, pointing to the alone Leafeon. She called Leafeon to sit with them. "Why hang out alone when you have friends?" Glaceon asked. "I have no friends." Leafeon said. "I mean we are friends" Glaceon said, smiling. "Hang out with us more!" "You really let me hang out in your group?" Leafeon exclaimed, excited to finally have made friends! "Sure you can. I mean we are your friends now!" Luxray said. So now Leafeon was a part of their group. The reason why people didn't make him a friend because they thought he was only a nerd.

"I heard you all are going on dates!" Leafeon said. "Yeah," Glaceon answered. "I am going on a dinner with Umbereon!" It wasn't long before Leafeon became quite close to them.

**That night…..**

Glaceon was getting ready for her date. She wore the red ruby slippers and put in three fresh roses on her right ear. She also tied a bright red bow with a long ribbon of same color in her tail. She was ready. She met Umbereon and they walked to Ocean diners. It was a restaurant near the sea. It was popular because many land pokemon enjoyed watching the sea while eating; many water pokemon visited it as it was near the sea.

Umbereon was wearing a red collar, much the same color as that of Glaceon's dressings. He had red bands in all of his legs in the matching colors. They sat at the balcony table, enjoying the breeze as they talked. They talked about soccer, their homes and the weather near there surrounding. "So you are the goalkeeper on the soccer team!" Glaceon said. "Yes" Umbereon replied. "My dark moves are perfect for blocking the ball!" "No doubt about that!" Glaceon said. "You were great at the recent soccer match!" "Yeah, but I didn't win" Umbereon replied. "Does it matter that you win?" Glaceon asked. "As long as you had fun, that's what the game is all about!" "You're right Glaceon!" Umbereon replied.

Meanwhile….

Kirlia didn't need to dress much. She was already looking like a pretty princess. She only put up a shocking pink colored bow behind her green hair. Gabite came to pick her up. She and they went to mountain side dinner. "How do you like this place?" Gabite asked his crush. "It's wonderful" Kirlia replied. "I've never been this high from land before and I can tell you, the wind feels great!" "Glad you like it!" Gabite answered. Kirlia seriously had never been at such a high place. The wind was great and it clouds looked as if it was going to rain soon!

At Luxray's date…

Luxray was all prepared to go for his date. He only put a golden collar around his neck and went to pick up Flareon. They went by to Roselia dinners. Luxray and Flareon both were loving it there. "Are you nervous Luxray?" Flareon asked. She was nervous herself. No pokemon has ever asked her out before. "Yes, a little; that's alright. We all get nervous at times" Luxray replied. "I agree." Flareon answered. "Remember the time when Growlithe went to perform at debate contest and couldn't say a word because he was nervous!" "I know!" Luxray replied. "We had to put the guard Mightyenas behind him to get him off stage.

Back to Glaceon….

They were both by now enjoying their dinner. They had ordered never melt ice (seen in the game?) for Glaceon and Lunar salad(not in game) for Umbereon. They both ate their dinner together.

At Kirlia….

Kirlia and Gabite were having such a good time chatting. They seem to have a lot in common. "What made you wanna ask me out?" Kirlia finally asked. "I had a crush on you since we were in grade 3 but I never really asked." Gabite replied. "I thought I wasn't fit for a grass type pokemon" "Don't be harsh on yourself!" Kirlia replied. "You're pretty good." "Thanks" Gabite replied, blushing a bit.

Back to Glaceon….

Glaceon and Umbereon had finished their food. Umbereon paid the bill and they both left the restaurant. They walked to the Wishcash fountain. They sat their together for a while.

"I should probably walk you home." Umbereon said. "No, it's okay. I can get there myself. I'll use the Staraptor to fly home." Glaceon replied. "You sure you're gonna be ok on your own?" Umbereon asked, worried. "You bet!" Glaceon replied.

Umbereon went home and Glaceon walked the rest of the way home. On her way home, it started to rain. Glaceon now had to run home. She ran through the forest towards the mountain. But an accident happened. She slipped on the wet rock, slid down all the way from the hill and hit her head on a rock and passed out there.

* * *

**Not trying to spoil things up but for those who are guessing its Umbreon whose going to rescue her, then no, it's not him. **

**Review if you like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two hours later:-**

Glaceon woke up only to find herself in an empty cave. She stood up and looked around, confused. "Where am I?" She asked herself. Then she looked up and the thing she saw left her eyes wide open. She saw a huge four-legged pokemon standing by the entrance of the cave. She could see it well but she could see that it was much taller than any pokemon she had seen and it had a huge head. "Who are you?" Glaceon asked. As soon as that pokemon heard it, she looked back to Glaceon, making a sharp eye contact. Then it jumped from the rock and ran off. "Wait, at least let me thank you!" Glaceon said and rushed to the entrance of the cave.

Before Glaceon could do anything, the pokemon disappeared from the sight. Glaceon looked outside. It wasn't raining anymore. Now she could get back home. But she'd have to walk because if she wanted to fly on the Staraptor, she'd have to climb all the way down to the station where they take off. She was half way through anyway.

She climbed back to her cave. She got inside her cave and made herself a hot cup of tea (available In Fire red version) for herself. She sat down on the warm cushion and sipped in the tea, thinking about what the pokemon could be. It had saved her, but she didn't get much of a look or even had an idea of what it was. But the eye contact, she would never forget those eyes. She fell asleep on the cushion.

**Next morning:-**

Glaceon woke and stretched her legs. It was early and bright morning and the weather of the mountain were as chilly as could be. She got up and started to prepare herself for another busy day at school.

Eevee came into school and went to sit under the shade of her usual tree. Umbereon noticed her enter and looked over at her. "I'll be right back", he told Vaporeon, his soccer team mate and made his way to Glaceon.

"Hi", he said softly as he reached her. Eevee almost jumped at hearing him. She was thinking about pokemon it could have been who saved her. "Oh, Umbereon, I am sorry I didn't notice you", she apologized. "Did you make it back alright last night?" He asked, with a concern look in his eye. Eevee simply nodded. "Did you have breakfast?" Umbereon asked while Glaceon looked down. "No", she answered. She just realized that she must have forgotten to eat because she was so lost in thinking. "Then try these", he offered. Glaceon looked up to see Umbereon holding a pack of pok'e blocks (available in Ruby, emerald and sapphire version) in his mouth. They were all different types of pok'e blocks made from different berries. She and Umbereon sat together and ate the berries. "I better go. I have a class," Glaceon said and she walked away. "I'll walk you there", Umbereon offered.

They both walked together to their classes. Umbereon was really becoming fond of Glaceon and Glaceon was really enjoying all the attention she was getting from her crush. After Glaceon was dropped off at her class, Umbereon walked to his dark classes.

**In battle class:-**

Glaceon sat at her usual desk with Kirlia and Leafeon at her side. "Did you guys know that Stirus berry is more helpful than an oran berry for retoring health?" Leafeon told Kirlia and Glaceon. "I knew that", Kirlia replied. "I wonder whats today's lesson in our battle class?" Glaceon asked them. "Beats me", Leafeon answered. "We are done with our potion making lesson. They are hard to make but very effective when you battle."

Suddenly, Umbreon entered the class. kirlia walked away to Gabite, to talk to him about their time together. Leafeon understood that Umbreon probably wanted to talk to Glaceon so she made an excuse to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Umbreon walked to Glaceon. "Hey", he said, when he reached her. "Oh, hi", Glaceon replied is low tone. "Is something the matter? Did you have a bad time on our date?" Umbreon questioned her. "What, no way! I had a great time!" Glaceon corrected him. "Then why do you seem so worried since morning?" He asked her another question. "It's just….something is up in my mind", Glaceon told him. "But I honestly mean it. It has nothing to do with our date." "Ok, tell me what's bothering you", Umbreon said with a concerned look in his eye. "I know you wanna tell me." "It's really not that big of a deal", Glaceon tried to reassure him. She knew that Umbreon would blame himself for not walking her home and that she got stuck in a storm because of him, only to be rescued by some unknown pokemon. "Ok, if you say so. I believe you", Umbreon answered. "I know that you won't lie."

"So, how come you're in this class", Glaceon asked him. "Yeah, my class got shifted because some Skuntank blew an awful stench into the room and a smeargle practically painted the entire wall with icky glue stuff, so all the students from my battle class got sent to different classes and we will be attending these classes for the rest of the year." Umbreon explained. "Lucky I got sent to your class", he added. "I can't stand watching Espeon apply all that makeup anymore." Glaceon smiled up at him. She really was starting to think that he might just want her more than Espeon.

"I had a great time with you, you know", Kirlia told Gabite. He smiled at her. "Me too, Kirlia." Gabite told her. "Would you like to hang out with me and my friends sometimes", he asked her. "Yes, that would be nice." Kirlia replied, blushing a bright red.

"Seats everyone!" Miss Medicham called as she entered the class. Different teachers were always sent to a battle class but the student pokemon were use to it. Everyone ran to their seat. Umbreon got a seat next to Glaceon. Grovyle, gabite's best friends, was ready to give that seat to him.

"Ok class", Medicham began. "Today, we will talk about the legendary pokemon and they are no ordinary pokemon I tell you." All the students listened with interest. This was something they never knew off. But most of all, Glaceon listened carefully. This lesson caught her attention above the topic that she had been thinking of all day.

"Legendary pokemon are the unique ones and more powerful than ordinary one", Medicham continued. "For one, they are only one of their kinds." "Don't that get lonely knowing that there is only one pokemon that looks like them", swallow asked. "No, they don't" Medicham answered softly. "They don't feel lonely because they are meant to spend their life solely trying to keep natural phenomena into order. For example, there is a legendary pokemon that causes snow on mountain and in even responsible for the blizzards."

Glaceon wondered whether this was the pokemon that might have rescued her. "Miss Medicham, could you please describe its appearance", Glaceon asked. "Sorry my dear I can't." Miss Medicham replied. "Only few pokemon have seen a legendary pokemon and they only caught a glimpse of it, not a full view. In that way, its appearance remains unknown. Legendaries don't just reveal themselves. And they are genderless too. That is why, they cannot have descendants either. Another thing, you must never battle a legendary pokemon because battling them is just like trying to throw your life away. They are that skilled and powerful."

"That was a huge letdown", Glaceon thought to herself. "Ok, so I should continue." Miss Medicham said. "Legendary pokemon are said to be very powerful and very fast. Most of them only appear to pokemon in desperate trouble but some may even have their own dimensions to live in and may never reveal themselves. Some pokemon even question their existence. Are they real or a mere legend, this all remains a mystery. " All students listened with interest. All of them wondered what it would feel to be like one of those colossal pokemon. "Ok, so your assignment is to research on any of the legendaries and submit it by next week. You may get a partner or a group for it, or do it individually," Miss Medicham added as the class ended.


	13. Chapter 13

Glaceon walked to Kirlia and Leafeon and they both joined Luxray outside their class. "So, legendary research huh?" Luxray remarked. "Yup, this research is gonna be a legendary one because this is just too much." Kirlia commented. "Where are we supposed to learn about some pokemon that anyone has barely seen", Luxray added. "I think the elder pokemon may know something", Leafeon said. "I think they might have an idea about their legends." "That's a great idea, we will ask them, right Glaceon?" Luxray turned to her. "Uh, Glaceon?" Luxray tried to snap her out of her thought. "Oh sorry." Glaceon remarked. "What is bothering you? You've been acting weird since lunch." Leafeon said.

"Guys, listen." Glaceon finally decided to tell her secret. "Last night, I was walking home from my date when I got caught in a blizzard and slipped down a hill. I fainted after that and woke up to find myself in a cave. Then I looked up and saw this four legged pokemon with red eyes and I believe this was a legendary pokemon." She finished. Her friends, stared at her, opened jawed. Then finally, Kirlia moved to hug Glaceon "Your not hurt are you?" She asked in a concern tone. "I am fine Kirlia. I was saved, remember?" Glaceon answered.

"So, you think it was a legendary pokemon", Leafeon asked and Glaceon nodded. "Ok then, we will ask one of the elder pokemon about this."Luxray declared. "You can describe this pokemon to them and we'll see what they know about it. Our assignment will be on this mystery rescuer of our friend." "Ok, let's meet today at the seedot tree to the south this evening." Leafeon suggested. "From there, we'll go to the wise old Hariyama's cave and ask him about this legendary pokemon." "So, I am guessing that we are a group?" Kirlia asked with a smile. "A solid group is what we are!" Luxray announced proudly. They all four decided to form a group and work on this project to get information on this legendary pokemon that rescued Glaceon from a blizzard.

**The evening…**

Glaceon was preparing to meet her friends at the tree. She put a rose on her right ear and tied a red ribbon to it that waved in the air with the wind. She went out of her den and ran straight to the station where the Staraptor took flight. She rode a Staraptor down the mountain and then began to walk to the seedot tree. The seedot was a huge tree to the south of the forest they lived in. It was called so because it was a home to many seedots and nuzleafs.

Glaceon reached the tree to find Leafeon and Luxray waiting for her. They waited for Kirlia. She arrived a few minutes later. "So, where does Hariyama live again?" Luxray asked Leafeon. "Just a short distance from here," he replied. "He lives in huge cave in a cliff. He is one of the wisest pokemon I have heard of." "Ok, let's move!" Glaceon said with enthusiasm. They all began to run into the forest. It wasn't long till they reached the cave. They all stood staring at the huge cave in the mouth of the cliff.

"Well, Leafeon, go ahead", Luxray urged him, pushing him forward. "What? Why do I have to go first?" Leafeon said with a sharp tone. "Well, you're the one who brought us here." Luxray replied him. "I don't know, this place gives me the creeps," Leafeon said, looking at the place from top to bottom. "I said I only heard about Hariyama. I've never actually met him you know. They say he lives here alone." "Wait a minute", Luxray said, with excitement. "He lives here alone? With no job, no responsibility?" He asked. Leafeon nodded. "I would so wanna be this guy!" Luxray said excitedly, looking at Glaceon and Kirlia.

"Let's go in together, ok?" Glaceon suggested. The other three nodded at her idea. They stood together in a line in front of the cave. "Ok everyone, one step at a time," Glaceon said and then everyone put forth their one step ahead. Then all of a sudden, the four fell down into the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

After shaking their heads from the shock of hitting the ground, they looked up. "We fell in a trap," Kirlia remarked. "Pitfalls trap to be exact." she added. "What are we going to do now", Leafeon said in an anxious tone.

"Hey, whose down there?" They heard a voice from above. They all looked up at the same time and saw a huge pokemon. "Hey, that's Hariyama!" Leafeon exclaimed. Hariyama looked down and then sighed. "Ah, it's just a bunch of high school kids. Sorry, I thought you were burglars" "You still wanna be that guy?" Glaceon asked, looking at Luxray with a mocking expression. Luxray shrugged. Kirlia used her physic powers to teleport all of them out of the trap.

"Ah, I see, a physic pokemon", Hariyama commented when the four ended up next to him. "I learned how to do that in my physic class. Cool, isn't it?" Kirlia said, as she sashayed. Leafeon narrowed his eyes and then turned to speak to Hariyama. "You see, there's this project we have got and we need some information from you. We heard you are a wise elder and you might just know about what we seek", he told the big pokemon. "Ah, if it's my wisdom you seek, then come on in!" Hariyama said in his loud, deep voice. He led the four friends into his cave.

The cave was dark inside. The four friends followed Hariyama closely as they could hardly see in the dark. It wasn't long before they reached the middle of the cave. This place was lit up by the light flowing in from the cracks in the rock. Hariyama sat on a rock higher from the ground and the four pokemon sat down on the ground.

"So, what is it that you youngsters wanted to know?" Hariyama asked them, giving them a smile. "We are doing a school project on legendary pokemon," Luxray began. "We don't know much about them so we were hoping maybe you could tell us something about one of them." "Ah, the colossal pokemon, yes, I think I remembered their legends which have been passed down from generations. But those were told to me very long time ago. I don't know if I remember all of them", Hariyama told them.. "We are searching for a particular legendary pokemon", Glaceon said. "This one has red eyes and is a four-legged pokemon with a crown like structure on its head." She described it to him.

Hariyama looked up as if thinking. Kirlia leaned closer with curiosity. "Hmm, I think I forgot about this one." Hariyama said. "It seems to trigger my memory but I don't really remember what this legendary pokemon was." Glaceon looked down with a sad expression. "Well, that was a huge letdown," She mumbled. "That's ok", Luxray said, waving his mane. "Yeah, I guess", Glaceon said. "We are sorry Glaceon." Leafeon said, seeing that she was feeling down. "We can still complete are assignment though." Kirlia said.

"Hariyama, can you describe any other legendary pokemon?" Luxray asked politely. "Yes, of course!" Hariyama answered. "I can tell you about Uxie, the legendary being of knowledge." "Now that's what I would like to hear about!" Leafeon said as he looked up with excitement. Glaceon decided to put aside her thought of her mysterious rescuer for a while and listen to this legend.

"They say that Uxie was born from an egg along with two other pokemon," Hariyama began. "Is that even possible?" Kirlia asked in confusion. "Yes my dear, it is! Legendary pokemon are very mysterious creatures." Hariyama explained. "Uxie, along with those other two pokemon formed the lake trio. The other two were Mesprit and Azelf. Uxie is said to be the pokemon that gave the knowledge to every other pokemon. Legend has it that there is not a single thing in the world that Uxie doesn't know the answer to."

"Wow, it must be very knowledgeable!" Leafeon exclaimed with amazement. "Yes, that's right my son," Hariyama told Leafeon. 'And uxie has a special physic power. It is said that if you look into the eyes of Uxie, your all memories will be wiped clean from your head." "WHAT!" The four friends cried out in amazement. "Yes, that true." Hariyama told them. "So even if any pokemon has seen him, they don't remember anything about it! I think that's all I know about it." Hariyama finished.


	15. Chapter 15

"Thank you Hariyama," Leafeon said as he stood up. The other three also stood up, getting ready to leave. "Oh, it was nothing," Hariyama shrugged. "Feel free to come by anytime!" "We will!" Glaceon said as the four began to walk back to the seedot tree.

"Well, its getting dark, we should all go home now," Kirlia said the minute they reached the tree. The four friends said goodbye to each other and began to run to their dens. It was really getting dark.

Glaceon had been walking for a long time. Instead of running, she decided to take it easy and walk. The night drew nearer and it was really late. Glaceon was walking silently when she heard a howling noise. She picked up her ears and listened hard. "What was that?" She thought to herself. It wasn't long before she spotted a pack of Mightyena running towards her. "Uh-oh!" Glaceon thought to herself and made a run for it. "They are trying to get me!"

Glaceon ran faster and faster but what she didn't realize was that in her hurry, she took the path to the deeper part of the forest instead of the path to the mountain. She ran and ran and the trees brushed passed her. She could still hear the howling and it only sounded closer to her every minute. "They are gaining on me!" She told herself. "I'll have to fight them!" She stopped running and stood still, waiting to make her move.

Only a few seconds later, she saw that five Mightyenas had stopped and were growling at her. She used her move Ice shards and made the first move. The five all jumped together and dodged the shards. "Oh no," Glaceon thought to herself. The Mightyena, being faster and more powerful than her, tackled her together. She fell down only the be bitten by the five of them together. Their teeth dug into her soft glossy blue flesh and fatally wounded her. She tried to stand up but they tackled her once more and she fell far away in front rock and fainted.

The rock had an opening in it like a den. The den just happened to belong to Umbreon. He wasn't sleeping being one of the dark pokemon and came out when he heard the noise. Seeing Glaceon lying still on the ground, he ran to her to defend her. He stood up on her body and growled at the Mightyena.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said with a very angry tone. "She was walking in our territory," one of the Mightyena, the tallest one, replied him. "She is not a dark pokemom," Umbreon answered them. "She doesn't know about your territory. She had no intentions on invading or taking over it!" He explained them. "She your friend?" The Mightyena asked him. Umbreon nodded. Then Mightyena turned his head around and said something to his companions and they all ran away from the place.

Umbreon took Glaceon inside his den and laid her down on the same velvet cushion he had done once before. He took out some medicine and began tending to her wounds which she had received from the bites of the Mightyena. After applying the medicine, Umbreon came up close to her face and nuzzled her. "Please Glaceon. Please be alright." Umbreon whispered to her. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." He nuzzled her once more, rubbing his cheek against hers. Then he sat down near her and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, so I updated 2 chapters. Leave a review! Really romantic parts between Umbreon and Glaceon are coming up!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the late update! Enjoy! Really intense scenes coming up!**

* * *

**The next morning…**

Glaceon woke up and found herself in Umbreon's cave yet again. She looked up to see him getting ready for school. Umbreon turned his head to look at her and their eyes met.

"How do you feel?" He asked with concern. Glaceon tried to stand up but fell right back down. Umbreon rushed to her side. "Careful now", He said as he nuzzled her gently. "I have to go to school you know. I have to stand up somehow," Glaceon answered and tried yet again. Umbreon pushed her down with his paw. "You can't go today", he told her. "You should stay here in my home and rest." He bought his head up close and kissed her cheek. Glaceon felt blood rush to her cheeks and she blushed a bright red on her blue cheeks. Umbreon smiled at the scene and left the den.

When Glaceon finally snapped out of shock, she noticed that Umbreon had left. She rested her head on the cushion. "He kissed me!" she whispered to herself. "He really kissed me!" She drifted off into her sleep dreaming about her one and only guy!  
**That afternoon…..**

Umbreon arrived home from school and came to look at Glaceon first. "How do you fell now?" He asked her. "I feel much better now," Glaceon replied him. "Don't worry about the ice class," Umbreon assured her. "There was nothing but battle practices. And battle class had nothing special too." Glaceon nodded.

Umbreon went deeper into the den and bought the medicine back. "You'll need to spply this medicine", he told her as he set it down. "Your wounds would disappear more quickly. My grandmother told me about this." Glaceon sat still as Umbreon gently got out the liquid on his paw and rubbed it on her skin.

Glaceon tried not to scream. It was hurting her to have it on. It was not like her previous experience since she was unconscious back then but this time, she was fully awake now. She let out a tiny squeal. Umbreon patted her with his other paw when he heard it. "There, there, Glaceon. It's alright," he soothed her. Feeling him close to her, Glaceon forgot her pain.

The evening passed pretty quickly though Glaceon had to spend alone the most of it while Umbreon went for soccer practice in the evening. Glaceon waited patiently. Umbreon dared not let her out as he feared that she hadn't healed enough to climb back to her cave and she was in no condition to fly on a Staraptor.

It was almost dark and dark clouds had covered the sky. Umbreon returned home with a pizza. He had bought it for dinner. Suddenly, heavy rain started to pour out of the sky and thunder lashed out furiously. "Looks like it's a storm", Glaceon said, looking out of the opening in the cave. Umbreon looked out too and nodded. "I guess it is! And a bad one too!" Umbreon remarked.

He set the pizza down in front of the two of them and they began eating. Suddenly, a loud sound of thunder came and all the lights went out. "A power failure," Umbreon said calmly. "I guess the pikachu ran away because of the rain. That means there will be no electricity for tonight."

Umbreon got up and bought out a candle. He lit it and placed in close by. He came by next to Glaceon. "You can let me go now." Glaceon said. "I am much better now. I think I can go home." "In that storm?" Umbreon asked with a confused look. "There is no way I'd let you go out on your own in that storm." Then he saw Glaceon look down. He felt sorry for her being injured. He bought his face close to her, pushing the pizza out of the way with his paw.

"Glaceon, I'm really sorry," he whispered. "No, it's not your fault," she answered. "You're being really nice to me and I am grateful." "It's just that...I don't want anything to happen to you," Umbreon said as he looked down. "I love you Glaceon, I really do." The words had barely escaped Umbreon's lips that his eyes widened as he recalled what he had just said.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and sorry for the late update. My computer had issues and needed to be fixed. I'd appreciate if you reviewed because it makes me feel like what i write is really to interests of some people!**


	17. Chapter 17

"You…love me?" Glaceon asked as he looked down and tried to hide his eyes. He then nodded. He had already told her that he likes her, then why lie now? "I l love you too," Glaceon spoke and Umbreon looked up to her. "I liked you from a long time but you always liked Espeon." "I don't anymore," Umbreon protested. "Espeon is not the one to truly care about me. Espeon is not the one who knows the real me. She is not the one who once saved me. It was all you Glaceon. And that's why I've really fallen for you." Glaceon looked up into his eyes and then bought up her nose and nuzzled him. Umbreon nuzzled her back affectionately and then they both laid their heads down. They smiled at each other and fell asleep.

**The next morning…..**

Glaceon woke up before Umbreon and tried to stand up. All seemed to be going well and she walked a short distance out of the cave and sniffed the fresh air. "Hmmm, the smell of the morning," she whispered to herself. She wasn't long before Umbreon came up behind her. "Good morning sweetheart," he greeted her. Glaceon looked up and smiled at him. Recalling what had happened last night, Umbreon was now officially her boyfriend.

"I think I am well enough to go to school," Glaceon said. "Ok then," Umbreon shrugged. "You'll let me go?" She asked as she had expected him to refuse. "Of course, "Umbreon replied. "I think you can go. And besides, we go to the same school. I can always keep an eye out for you." Glaceon tried not to giggle.

**At school….**

When Glaceon walked into school besides Umbreon, everyone could practically see the fire on Espeon. The lavish pokemon was burning with jealousy at this point.

"Hey Espeon, how long are you gonna stare at the two of them?" Glameow asked, licking her paw. "Glam, he is mine!" Espeon snapped at Glameow. "He is nothing special!" Glameow retorted, still looking calm. "So, I guess Umbreon has made his choice," Espeon mumbled to herself. "But you said you never really liked him," Glameow asked, confused. "I don't. But he was my ticket to attracting his brother."

Back at Glaceon…..

Umbreon noticed Vaporeon, his fellow team mate waving to him. Umbreon glanced at Glaceon who nodded approvingly to him going. Umbreon left to join his friend and Glaceon walked to join her friends at the tree.

"Glaceon, where were you yesterday?" Kirlia asked. "I was at Umbreon's," She answered. "I had a little accident and had to rest. Umbreon would dare not let me out." "Oh, a romantic night with a guy, sounds interesting Glaceon. Mind telling us more?" Luxray said is a teasing manner. Leafeon's nose was buried in a book as he read. "Well, Umbreon asked me to be his girlfriend," Glaceon replied, trying her best not to blush. The news caught even Leafeon by surprise who snapped his book shut and looked at her. "Ahhh," Kirlia and Luxray said together, smiling to themselves.

"So how is it going between you and Flareon?" Glaceon asked Luxray. "Yeah, she hangs out with me. But she's not my girlfriend yet?" Luxray replied her. "Then are you waiting for the moon to fall down?" Glaceon said in a sharp tone. "Ask her already!" "I just don't know how," Luxray said, looking down in depression. "Luxray, she must have feelings for you if she hangs out with you so often." Kirlia told him. "You ask her to be your girlfriend or she'll leave you. Don't get her hopes down by just being her friend." "Ok, I'll ask her when I get the chance." Luxray reassured them.

**In cafeteria….**

Leafeon, Luxray, Glaceon and Kirlia all sat together on their table and munched on their snacks. "So how's our project coming along?" Glaceon asked Leafeon. "Its going pretty good." He answered. "We just have to type it."

"Hey Luxray, look who entered the cafeteria", Kirlia said, hitting his leg with her elbow. Luxray looked up and blushed. Flareon walked into the café' and sat her usual table alone. "You got your chance," Glaceon said. "Not now Glaceon. Not in front of everyone!" Luxray said. "Maybe later." He said and left the table, leaving behind some confused friends of his.

**In battle class…..**

Umbreon entered the class and made his way to Glaceon. "You feeling ok?" He asked her with concern. Glaceon only nodded and smiled at him. "Don't worry too much Umbreon. I've healed." She reassured him as she moved closer and nuzzled him. "You've not healed completely and I know it," he countered her argument. They sat together and took the class of the day.

**After school…..**

Glaceon said goodbye to all her friends to walk home. She walked outside the school walls and treaded on the ground on the path to her home. "Glaceon!" Someone called her from behind. She turned around to find Umbreon running towards her. "Glaceon wait up!" he called out as he ran as fast as he could to catch up to her. Glaceon stopped and Umbreon reached her. "I thought maybe we could walk home together." he said. "of course," Glaceon replied as she grew all red over her cheeks. Umbreon smiled at her cuteness and they walked together.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter and that it was long enough! Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. Seems like I haven't lost my readers. **

**Jolteon is coming up in Next chapter. All those Jolteon fans, get ready to meet the electrical hero. **

**Leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am uploading this much earlier then usual but it was on a special request by one of the reviewers!**

**Thank you for reading my work! I know it really must sound cheesy but i hope you like it.**

* * *

Umbreon's den being on the ground was closer so they obviously got their first. Glaceon still had to go to the mountains. "I'll walk you home Glaceon." Umbreon offered her but Glaceon shook her head. "No its ok. I'll get there myself." She reassured him and then began walking home. Umbreon went inside her den, feeling guilty that he shouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer from her.

Glaceon walked through the forest, thinking about the pokemon who once rescued her. She still hadn't found out about who it was. She walked and walked and suddenly she heard voices. Voices that were angry and voices that were trying to reason. She followed them until she came to see a few pokemon.

There were three brelooms, two tall and one shorter then the others, standing in front on a single pokemon. The single pokemon had golden fur that had electricity running through it and he had his paw kept on an apple. It was a Jolteon.

"Why did you pick the apple from our tree?" One of the taller brelooms asked. "I'm sorry," Jolteon replied. "I didn't know it was your tree. If I knew, I would have never picked it. There, I'll leave it if it's a problem." He said as he stepped away from the apple. "You're lying!" The brelooms roared and began to attack.

Glaceon shook the short one off with her ice shards and he fell far away. But that wasn't the last of him. He stood up and began to tackle the both of them. Jolteon used Thunderbolt on the other two and jumped to dodge their moves while he was attacking. Glaceon used Blizzard and managed to knock out the shorter Breloom. Seeing one of them fall, a taller Breloom went to attack her, leaving the other Breloom to Joleteon. Glaceon didn't know about the attacking Breloom and therefore was hit hard and fell down. The breloom was about to finish her when an electric shock hit him and knocked him unconscious.

Glaceon looked up to see Jolteon standing behind the Breloom. "Are you ok?" he asked, as he held out his paw to help her stand. Glaceon took it and stood up on her four legs. She looked at Jolteon's face and noticed an electric shaped scar on his right eye. She recognized him at once. "You go to our high school. You must be Umbreon's brother!" She exclaimed. "Ah, so you're Glaceon. Umbreon told me about you!" he said. "And he was not wrong for I've never seen a lass look prettier than you!" Glaceon blushed at his compliment. "Umbreon told you about me?" she asked him. "Of course he did!" He answered. "He can't stop talking about you. He told me today in school that you're his girlfriend." Glaceon blushed brighter and nodded. "He also said you look cute when you blush. He was not wrong I see." Jolteon spoke softly. Glaceon blushed even more now. She had heard from other girl pokemon that Joleteon was a real flirter with girls, now she knew they weren't wrong.

"Thanks for helping me though. I wouldn't have been able to take the three down alone," Jolteon thanked her. "I just happen to pass by. Thought I could lend a hand," Glaceon answered and turned her back to walk to her own route. "Yo! Wait up. At least let me walk you home," Jolteon said and Glaceon stopped. She turned around to see that Jolteon was really eager to repay her for helping him battle. She simply nodded, thinking it would be useless to argue with him about it.

Jolteon walked side by side with Glaceon. "So, you and Umbreon are like dating?" Jolteon asked casually. "Yep", that was all Glaceon could say. "And you're serious about it?" he asked. Glaceon nodded. "I see why you like him. No girl would say 'no' to being his girlfriend." Jolteon said and he looked down.

"what do you mean?" Glaceon asked as they walked on. "Well, first thing is, he is the hottest pokemon in school", Jolteon said. "The second thing is he a soccer player and third thing is that he is super sweet. No girl can resist him." "Do you have a girlfriend?" Glaceon asked him. "I did." He answered. "She was a Delcatty but she dumped me after two months of dating me. I've never dated anyone since." "I'm sorry", Glaceon said. "Don't be." Jolteon replied. "I guess the real me wasn't impressive enough for her." They had now reached the Staraptor station. "I can get home from here." Glaceon told him. Joleteon nodded. He walked away from the mountains and Glaceon rode a Staraptor home.

After reaching home, she took out her homework. "Best get to work Glaceon!" She told herself and then got busy. After 10 minutes of trying to concentrate, she began thinking about Jolteon. "I wonder what he is doing." She thought to herself. "I wonder what it feels like to be loved by the one you love and then get dumped by them. Poor Jolteon, he never dated since. He didn't deserve that. At least that's what I think."

* * *

**Ok, just for suspense, things are going to go really down in the story from the next chapter! Leave a review!**


End file.
